


searching for a sweet surrender

by reallygood



Category: One Direction
Genre: :), Lots of Angst, but his relationships are mentioned a few times, but it all works out in the end, don't be fooled by the pairings, even more angst, everyone loves drama though so its good, harry cries a few times, louis is stubborn, or more than a few times, right???, some drama, then some fluff, this is mostly louis/harry, zayn is not mentioned that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygood/pseuds/reallygood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>will post soon</p>
    </blockquote>





	searching for a sweet surrender

**Author's Note:**

> will post soon

Harry used to be Louis' everything. Now he's lucky if Louis even looks his way.


End file.
